


Boats Against the Current

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Every night of the full moon the veil thins and the fae float out onto the lazy river that runs beside the tiny town.At seventeen Stiles catches sight of the most beautiful person he's ever seen, fae and human alike. The man's at the end of his canoe as if hiding from the other smiling fae in his boat and the mortals trying to get greedy glimpses of the ethereal beings and the land they belong to. Stiles immediately takes a shining to him.





	Boats Against the Current

**Author's Note:**

> [The tumblr post and edit I made!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/173423678368/boats-against-the-current-summary-every-night)

Every night of the full moon the veil thins and the fae float out onto the lazy river that runs beside the tiny town. They glide through on huge elegant canoes and smile serenely at the mortals. No one knows why the fae come through the weakened veil, just that no human can make the swim out to them. The river is viewed as a holy place since the fae have touched it, meaning that the children do not dare wade in on a hot summer’s day, do not dare to ever learn how to swim. This reverent worship of the river and the creatures that come through it has led to the tradition of writing one’s wishes down and sending them off across the water in hopes that one of the fae will read it and grant their wish. The fae always take everything with them, back through the portal at the end of the midnight hour, though no one knows how they manage to get the little boats and lanterns to follow them through the veil.

At seventeen Stiles catches sight of the most beautiful person he's ever seen, fae and human alike. The man's at the end of his canoe as if hiding from the other smiling fae in his boat and the mortals trying to get greedy glimpses of the ethereal beings and the land they belong to. Stiles immediately takes a shining to him. What a surly man! Stiles wonders what his smile would be like. Stiles should be more wary of these feelings, he’d heard the stories of people disappearing on full moons because of the fae. He was not scared. He also was not “enchanted”. He was curious and frankly excited to learn more about this man and his mysterious world.

The next full moon comes, the humans making their boats and lanterns all afternoon. Stiles desperately searches for his fae man. He finds him looking less surly and bored and more mildly angry and tense. Stiles is confused. He always thought that the fae must enjoy the crossing, since they made it every month without fail and with a smile on their face. The current is a touch too swift for a novice swimmer and the monthly fae crossing has turned the river into an untouchable holy place. But on this night Stiles sees chains around his man's legs. He's instantly outraged. His fae man should _not_ be chained like some animal. The second he thinks this the man's gaze snaps to him as if sensing his rage. The man tilts his head and smiles slow like a predator who's just found the perfect prey. Stiles' body feels likes he's been struck with lightening the tips of his fingers tingle with the need to touch his man, to free him, to hold him. He takes an involuntary step forward, eyes still locked onto his man's shining blue eyes. They glow in the dark becoming a beacon for Stiles heart and soul to follow. Stiles’ heart went from curious to protective quickly, but once he claimed someone they were not to be harmed. Stiles had claimed this fae the second his honey eyes landed on those disgusting chains.

Stiles was going to get his fae man even if it killed him.

Stiles devoted every free second to making the hike out of town and into a hidden part of the river. He was not new to the water. He had swam often as a child, though never with a strong current. He missed the quietly lake at his grandparents estate three towns over, their deaths had weighed more heavily on is mother in her final days. The river’s sun warmed water greeted him like an old friend every time he sank into it. He swam back and forth the first couple tries just to make sure he was a strong enough swimmer to get to the other side. The problem was, by the time Stiles made it back to the bank he started on he was too far downstream from his starting point. The gate was not wide enough to allow him to drift as he was. He began swimming across and up. As the days past Stiles got closer and closer to his starting point, His time spent swimming decreasing each time as well. Now all he needed to do was wait.

On the next full moon the fae floated gracefully out of the tear as beautiful as ever but Stiles only had eyes for his fae man who was not only in chains again, but this time they were wrapped around his legs and around his arms forcing them back behind him. The unfathomable rage welled up in Stiles again and he immediately took off his over coat. His fae man had found him the second he was angry again this time with a smirk already in place. His head tilted again as if trying to hear Stiles' thoughts from the middle of the river. Stiles kept his eyes on his fae man and took off the rest of his ratty clothing leaving him in just his trousers as he dived straight into the water.

The river rose to meet him once again like an old friend, though this was not just his river anymore. He could almost feel the cold ancient water of the fae realm wrapping around him curiously. Stiles did not care. He kicked and paddled with his entire being. When the water cleared from his vision he would adjust his aim until finally _finally_ his hands found the cold wood of a canoe. And when he blinked the water out of his eyes he was face to face with his fae man.

"Well hello little mortal. Are you here for me?" Came the beautiful, rumbling voice of his man.

Stiles lifted himself up into the canoe ignoring the haughty indignation of the other inhabitants. When he'd found his feet he reached out a hesitant hand toward his man's chains.

"Yes. I'm here to free you. Why are you chained?" He asked.

His man laughed a deep rumbling sound like a distant rock slide.

"Free me you say. Talia darling did you hear that? The mortal agrees that this is too much." The man spoke a mirthful light making his eyes sparkle.

Stiles crinkled his nose at being ignored but remained silent in the presence of these unknowable mysterious beings.

"Fine. Mortal you may free my brother if you can keep him in line." Came an authoritative voice from behind Stiles.

Stiles would've thanked her or even looked at her if he'd not been currently enchanted by the mischief and promise of rebellion he found in his man's eyes.

As it was he nodded and took the key offered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
